


Irrevocable Drunkenness

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: Drunkenness, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Oneshot, Rare Pairing, Slash, Television Watching, The Inbetweeners - Freeform, inbetweeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon concludes that watching Torchwood whilst drunk with Neil was never going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrevocable Drunkenness

Well, this was shit. Fuck all to do and only one person to do it with. Brilliant. There was a distinct reason that Simon and Neil never spent any time alone together but it had took an absence of Will and Jay to realise it. The former had gone to a university open day whilst Jay had gone down to Norfolk for the weekend as part of the caravan club. So Simon and Neil were left. Usually, they wouldn't normally organise anything, but due to a fuck up that Neil had made, they were now sat in silence in his living room, trying to think of anything remotely interesting to do. Simon was actually a little dubious as to whether Neil saw this odd problem between them. Probably not. He glanced over at the taller boy, wondering if he was even bothering to think of something to do. When Neil stood up and turned the TV on, flicking to a specific channel, Simon felt it doubtful at best. He forgot that Simon was there judging by the way he was suddenly engrossed in this television show. Obviously, Simon was expected to watch it or leave.  
“Fancy a beer?” Neil questioned, confirming that Simon hadn't been forgotten despite Neil's apparent ignorance,  
“Yeah.” He simply stated, hoping that he'd get drunk and that would pass the time rather than actually having to say to Neil he was bored,  
“Great, fetch me one too.” Neil commented without taking his eyes off the screen as Simon begrudgingly stood up and walked to the kitchen, ducking under the television. It didn't take long for him to locate the beer and he was back, sat in the same position as he had been a mere 30 seconds ago. After cracking open the beer and listening to the familiar brief fizz that always occurred when you opened a can, he took a sip whilst finally attempting to watch whatever shit Neil had put on. He vaguely recognised it but not enough to guess the name,  
“What's this?” He finally felt compelled to ask and Neil raised an eyebrow either to question Simon's apparent lack of TV knowledge or because he'd been trying to watch the show and Simon was interrupting it,  
“Torchwood.” Simon was sort of impressed. That wouldn't be something he'd ever attempt watching just in case it was too complicated and yet Neil, Neil was sat watching it quite eagerly.  
At random points, Simon did try and pay attention to watch it, but the more of the beer he gulped down, the more complicated it became. Particularly after 4 or 5 cans in the space of however long this show lasted. Come the 7th can, credits were rolling up the screen just as Simon had been really getting into it. He must've made a noise of disappointment because Neil informed him that it was a marathon and more episodes would be on,  
“Got any more beer?” Simon requested and Neil enthusiastically nodded, disappearing and then returning with a 12 pack. He moved over to the sofa to sit with Neil and subsequently the beer as the show came back on.  
Another 4 beers down for Neil and a debatable number for Simon and both had clearly found some common ground in Torchwood. Half way through there was a shot of two male characters, who Simon still hadn't learnt the names of, kissing and it instilled some drunken thought process, “Wh-what d'you think it's like?” He slurred and Neil just happily shrugged,  
“Guess the same as kissing a bird.” He suggested and Simon was painfully reminded that he hadn't actually kissed a girl, not properly anyway. Neil obviously didn't realise and turned back to the screen.   
A few more sips of the now tepid beer and Simon felt himself doing something he'd regret in the morning. He didn't regret it currently though as he caught Neil off guard and forcefully kissed him on the lips. Neil didn't pull away or complain or even seem bothered at all.  
If kissing a bird was half as good as kissing Neil had been then Simon just needed to find himself a nice girl, maybe Carli. And if it wasn't, then Simon would be stuck with strange feelings for Neil that he wouldn't know what to do with.


End file.
